Untitled
by Rurichan
Summary: Angelic Layer - A rough one shot written for the CFFML 1 hr challenge, Koutarou POV


Untitled - Angelic Layer   
  
  
A happy smile, a carefree laugh. She's in all senses a very happy girl and you could see that she   
was a very good person with an honest heart. A bit naïve at times but that's what makes her such a  
wonderful person.  
  
How can I feel these feelings for someone I've known for such a short amount of time? The moment I   
met her I felt as if I knew her and it wasn't because of her lively openness either. This was something   
happened instantly. I don't know if she feels it too but when she said hello... I felt something. I'll have   
to thank my sister when she's old enough to understand, not just mimicing adults.  
  
But that's not the real problem, the real problem is that I have a feeling that Tamayo will have a problem   
if she finds out that I have feelings for Misaki. We've been close since we were little. She's been my   
oldest friend, sparring partner or the better phrase would be "personal punching bag." I knew   
underneath all her bravado was someone who had feelings too afraid to let surface.  
  
What shall I do? I noticed that everytime I try to have a conversation with Misaki, Tamayo interrupts.  
  
I secretly suspect she knows...  
  
But she's my oldest friend. My teacher. I remember the day we met well, it is one of my oldest   
memories...  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey!" a girl exclaimed.  
  
Kotarou was sitting outside his home playing with his truck when a shadow suddently blocked the   
sunlight. Kotaru looked up from his toy, a five year old girl with brass hair looked down at him. She   
stood over him, her fists resting on her hips, feet spread apart, and a secure almost smug smile on   
her face.   
  
"Want to play?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged. He was content with his truck and the little patch of dirt he had dug up.  
  
As if satisfied by his answer the girl dragged him into her house and into a large room. The room was   
wooden with a smooth wood floor. It looked large and long from their position at the threshold of the   
door. It seemed to have an aura of serenity and power. Kotarou was almost afraid to follow the girl   
in. But the beauty of the room outweighted that fear.  
  
"Wahhh!" Kotarou said, "Is it all right to be here?"  
  
The girl grinned, "Of course!" she eyed him, "Ready?"  
  
"For?" he asked confused.  
  
Suddently he found himself falling to the ground, the wind knocked out of him as he tried to blink the   
stars out of his eyes. The girl was pinning him to the ground!  
  
"Itai!" he exclaimed wincing.  
  
"Tsk, tsk didn't they teach you anything?" she said.  
  
"Who? Teach me what?" he asked.  
  
She laughed, "All right," she picked him up from the ground and let him stand and catch his breath, "I'll   
show you how to block 'kay? That way you won't get knocked down flat."  
  
He nodded.  
  
She showed him how to center his weight, to tense his muscles and position his feet to make him   
immovable. She would position his feet with her hands and straighten his back as if he was made of   
clay. When he mastered the stance she nodded her approval.  
  
"Ano?" he asked half afraid to speak while she walked around him.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Tamayo!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Tamayo-san?" he said.  
  
"Call me Tamayo-chan." she said with a grin. "Everybody calls me that."  
  
"But I'm supposed to be polite!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Tamayo! Tamayo is fine!" she said.  
  
"Haii~" he said.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Me?" he asked confused.  
  
"Your name silly." she said.  
  
"Kotaro." he said.  
  
"Kotaro-chan!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Kotaro-kun." he corrected as he tried to maintain his balance.  
  
"Kotaro-chan sound so much cuter." she said. "Now..." she moved to stand next to him, "We block like  
this." and moved her arms.  
  
He followed her movements.  
  
"Good." she said with a nod. "You'll be my student, Kotaru-chan."  
  
* * * *  
  
We were good friends since then. Learning karate from each other and being each other's friends. (I   
didn't mind being your punching bag. I knew you'd never harm me.) But things are changing. I don't   
know if you'll like it either. I knew that underneath all those head locks and pretzel moves there was a  
touch of insecurity.  
  
We're in Junior High now... almost adults, but not yet. We can still hold on to our childhood a bit more.   
For now let's just cheer each other on, and when the time comes, I'll cross that bridge. I'll enjoy being   
friends for now, creating memories and dreaming about the future together. All three of us.  
  
-----  
Hmmm I wrote this as an introspective Kotarou piece. But somehow midway through writing about   
how he waxes poetic about Misaki I had another little brainstorm. I wanted to write how Kotarou   
and Tamayo met. I'm assuming that Tamayo learned her karate from somewhere else (in this case   
from her family). I'm going off on a limb and assuming lots of things here. i.e. Kotarou didn't start   
learning karate until Tamayo taught him, Tamayo knows more karate than he does, and various   
relationship situations (KotarouxMisaki, KotarouxTamayo, etc.) To be honest I could be wrong   
on all counts but its cute anyways. ^^ Corrections would be nice since I'd like to keep with this   
idea and edit it.  
  
I kinda wanted Oujirou and Misaki to be a couple but reading the cute alpha chapter at the end of vol   
4 sort of dashed my hopes. ^^;; I secretly suspect Tamayo knows that Kotarou has feelings for   
Misaki. I also think Tamayo has feelings for Kotarou too. But that's just me. ^^;; I also think that   
Tamayo is the better at karate than Kotarou ^^;  
  
I also think Icchansan is... ^_~ I better leave that alone.  
  
Written with 10 minutes to spare. Enjoy I think I need to rewrite it.  
  
Stephanie  
+ rurichan.pitas.com ~ blog +   
+ "Sanity returns (in most cases) when the book is closed." - LeGuin + 


End file.
